


Echo

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [16]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: Creativity night May '17





	Echo

"I'm home," Martin called as he stepped inside his new flat, speaking to no one in particular. He lived alone after all. He was still quite not used to living in Zurich. With the students in had always been so loud. There was a party every other weekend. Now, it was eerily quiet. He paused.

"Hello?!" he called out, paused again for a moment: "Lima, Oscar, November... Echo..." It did indeed echo in the room. Quite badly in fact. How had he not noticed this when he first moved in? Maybe because the previous owner still had their stuff in here so he didn't echo as much? Martin barely had anything. He had brought all of his things from where he lived with the students, but it barely covered one tiny corner of the giant room he had managed to get here. Martin went to lie on his back on his bed. Theresa's house was huge too. It was a castle and Martin was fairly certain it echoed there as well.

"Lima!....Yankee!" It was fun in a weird way, shouting out the phonetic alphabet and listening to the echo. Echos were always fun when you were a child. Martin was sure Arthur would have found them fun even now. 

Theresa's house was huge too. Martin wondered if it echoed there too. It had certainly never felt quite that empty there.  

**Author's Note:**

> You read all that?. Thank you!
> 
> Now go and see if you can find out why I used those bits of the phonetic alphabet in that order. If you haven't already. I'm sure you have. I tried to be clever. Not that clever really. Kinda boring. Still...


End file.
